Marigold Rote
History Marigold was born blind. She never saw color, never understood it. She doesn’t understand what is so amazing about color (and it reflects in her clothing choice, which is blacks, whites, and grays). She doesn’t have any concept of color and finds it all rather pointless. She has some jeans, but they are mostly black or actually a jean color. However, Marigold just finds sounds and touch more…interesting. She thinks sight is over-rated, mostly because she never had it and all she’s missing out on is driving. Marigold’s hate of large, loud, crowds stems from her “adventure” as a four year old. She was separated from her mother in the mall and could barely tell the security officer anything. It didn’t help that the guy was trying to get her to calm down while he tried to figure out how to handle a blind kid. Shortly after that, they began to focus on getting her a Seeing Eye dog. They even got a dog that was suited for the work, when Marigold was seven, but he didn’t pass the medical exam. Marigold got Maybe when Marigold was 10 years old. Maybe had finished her training up and was five years old (she is now 12 and still going strong). They began to get on the list for Marigold, to have a dog take over for Maybe when it was time for Maybe to retire to their backyard. Marigold knows it will happen eventually, so she’s even gotten used to using a blind-man’s can, which she sometimes uses in conjunction with Maybe when navigating a badly paved road. There has been many a time her foot has just caught and she’s stumbled. Due to her own slight independence and her patience, Marigold learned (rather oddly) that she liked to help people. For the first time, Marigold saw her blindness as a curse. She couldn’t be a doctor and then she had a talk with a councilor, who she saw regularly to see what she wanted to do with her life, after she was done being a concert pianist. Marigold told the woman she wanted to be a councilor to blind kids who thought they were cursed. Maybe thought this was a good idea as well, as she pressed against Marigold at the time. Marigold began to study, using audiobooks and Braille books. Now, to get into college. That’s going to be tricky. Current Happenings August 13, 2023 - Marigold is listening in her favorite field, while wondering what she is going to do. And she might meet some intresting people along the way. August 20, 2023 - After getting hit by a bicycle, Marigold has met Ratchet's holoform, Ryan. August 25, 2023 - Marigold is in a stopover at Tranquility, where she meets up with Ryan/Ratchet once more. However, someone might be interupting their reunion. Personality Marigold is rather quiet. She loves just relaxing in the outdoors, listening to the world around her. She has a deep-seated love of dogs and loves music, for all the different variations. She is very patient as well, usually being questioned about how she keeps her patience so well, while both her parents are notorious for being rather short-fused. She has a disquieting, out right, hatred for large, loud, crowds, and always sticks close to people she trusts when she’s forced to face large, loud crowds. She is a rather private person, but she will take your secret to the grave. Marigold is also rather musical and wishes she wasn’t blind so she could become a doctor, but has decided to become a councilor instead. Marigold was always quiet because she used to rely heavily on her hearing. While she was always quiet, she began to hear various other things. Birds in the trees, the wind in the trees, and the way the world was just…there. She began to lay on a blanket in her backyard, eyes closed. It relaxed her and taught her to be patient. She found that if she lay still, she got a few companions in their loosely gated backyard (mostly to help her not wander off). Her love of dogs stems from her own Seeing Eye dog, Maybe, a German Shepherd, female. Maybe is very good at helping her around and because of Marigold’s strong attachment to her, her love for dogs grew more from this attachment. Marigold hates large, loud, crowds because they hurt her ears. She also feels every individual bump and basically is trying to find out whose touching her, when it could be no one she knows, which leads to panicking. She also got lost in large, loud, crowd when she was two. She is private because she trusted someone once, and they cruely messed around with her. So much so that her parents pulled her out of public school and began to home-school her. Marigold’s musical talent seems to stem from listenig. She poured over her mother’s baby grand after being homeschooled and soon she was playing out classical pieces left and right. Her mother began to teach her and Marigold ran with it. Soon, she was playing anything and everything. One day, when in a piano store to try out a birthday present, an agent overheard her. Marigold became a talent. Which also lead to her being quite private, since she doesn’t like being so well known. Marigold wanted to be a doctor so she could help people. She decided later that being a councilor could help just as many people. With that in mind, she’s been trying to instate her retirement from the concert pianist circuit, so she can attend college. She doesn’t like the fact she can’t help anyway from her piano. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *James Howard Rote (father) *Abigail Dee Rote (mother) Friends * Neutrals *Ryan Messik aka Ratchet Enemies * Strengths and Skills *a good sense of hearing *a sense of touch that can easily distinguish between sum warmth and living warmth *a good sense of smell *her piano playing (international concert pianist) *light on her feet (she walks quietly) *is very quiet Weaknesses and Flaws *any suddenly, loud noises could disorient her *pain is more quickly noticed *some smells make her feel really ill *she can't hide and often doesn't know when she should hide *she is often recognized on the street due to her fame Weapons Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *Marigold usually ties a bandanna around Maybe's neck that has to do with the holiday. Category:Original Characters